


Idiota.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el fin de la guerra en Hogwarts y Quinn por fin acepta lo que siente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el reto #1: Universos Alternos de la Comunidad glee_esp.  
> Aunque de UA sólo tiene el fondo.

Quinn respiraba con dificultad. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había corrido por medio castillo pero ésa no era la causa de su sofoco. Y estaba lastimada, si bien el dolor de las diversas heridas en su cuerpo le parecía lejano por apenas sentirlo en ella. Había algo mucho más importante y ahora lo tenía a unos pasos.

 

Por fin lo había encontrado. Estaba a sólo un par de metros. Aunque la ansiedad por verlo la estaba matando, tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire. Y sobretodo, a reunir valor pues no sabía a qué se enfrentaría. Respiró profundamente, apretó los puños y se mordió los labios antes de decidirse a avanzar.

 

Ahí estaba Puck. Acostado sobre el frío piso del comedor. La joven se estremeció al verlo inmóvil y tan pálido, ¿acaso había…?

-Se encuentra bien. Perdió mucha sangre pero con la poción que le di bastará para que se recupere. Por el momento sólo necesita reposo.

 

Mientras hablaba, Madame Pomfrey hizo aparecer una colchoneta debajo de él con un movimiento de varita para después revisar a otro alumno.

 

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se arrodilló al lado de Puck. Había agotado la poca energía que le quedaba. Podía sentir los cortes en la piel y los golpes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, que aun si fueran más severos, los seguiría ignorando de la manera en que ya lo hacía. Lo que realmente importaba era lo que ya tenía de frente.

 

-Eres un idiota…-susurró con una leve risa nerviosa-. Pero yo lo he sido más.

 

Había sido una idiota por no haberlo notado antes. O mejor dicho, por no haberlo aceptado.

 

Porque esa primera risa conjunta al no seguir las indicaciones precisas de la poción que resultó en un estallido de caldero y las demás bromas al destripar ranas como castigo era el inicio de algo.

Porque las miradas de complicidad y los jugueteos en las clases en común no eran una simple manera de divertirse, o hacer mucho más amena una clase tan aburrida como Historia de la Magia.

Por tardes bajo un árbol con la tonta excusa de estudiar. Puck era capaz de pasar sus materias y aun en el caso de requerir ayuda, era más práctico pedirle ayuda a algún Slytherin como él en lugar de una Ravenclaw como ella.

Porque el que los hechizos que ella lanzaba por accidente terminaran justo sobre las chicas que le coqueteaban a él y viceversa no eran una mera casualidad.

Porque esos besos a escondidas en algún pasadizo o rincón oscuro eran algo más que sólo sentir la dulce satisfacción de romper las reglas siendo ella una prefecta que debía dar el ejemplo.

Porque al instante de rechazarlo sintió un dolor profundo y supo que el “estar decidida a enfocarse en sus estudios” era lo más tonto que su cerebro había pensado.

Porque ese grito que se ahogó dentro de ella cuando vio que Puck por decisión propia corría al frente de la escuela al inicio del ataque no podía ser una señal más clara.

 

Quinn volvió a morderse los labios y bajó la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados pero no era el momento de derramar lágrimas. Le retiró parte del mohícano que le tapaba los ojos-ya debería cortarlo, en definitiva no se veía bien así de largo-y pudo ver aquel rostro que ya conocía de sobra. Aun con esos cortes y sangre seca, le pareció atractivo. Y podía ver un rastro de su idiota sonrisa de siempre. Con suavidad se inclinó para besarlo.

 

-Eres una idiota por llorar… estoy bien… Puckzilla es demasiado para unos simples rasguños-dijo abriendo los ojos y tratando de incorporarse con debilidad.

-Ambos somos idiotas-le respondió Quinn con una sonrisa empujándolo de nuevo a la colchoneta-. Y siempre lo seremos.


End file.
